My Dream Land
by Kitt-chan
Summary: "If I had a world of my own.. everything would be nonsesence." Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't."-"On the contary wise. What it is, it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be it would.. you see?"- Hiei/Alice
1. My World

**Exclaimers-** We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters in any sort. Nor do we own the originality of Alice Liddel, plus we do not own any rights to the game in which she originated from, "Alice Madness Returns." The game has inspired us to write this horror, unique, love, etc story. Also for gamers sake: I apologize for any spoliers that will come out of this story. For example: Land discription, fight scenes, almost basically a walk through of the chapters.

* * *

><p><em>I envite you to a world where there is no such thing as time and even every creature tends to change their own state of mind. <em>

_There once was a girl that chased a rabbit, drink the wine, and took a bite out of cake just to lock herself in lembo to see how it truely felt. _

_She stood outside ger virtue,"No one can ever hurt you." or so they said. _

_Her name is Alice. She fell into the window with shapes and shadows and even though she's dreaming.. she knew it must be real._

_Sometimes the curiousity can kill the soul but leave the pain and every ounce of innocence is left forgotten. In through the looking glass we see she's faintly returning but now off with her head, I fear, is everyones councern._

_You see thereis no real ending, it is only the beginning. In which we sing"Alice, come out and play."_

_This kingdom in which the evil Queen of hearts domain? Good redeince! Her freedom, ignorance, and innocence has brought this whole thing down! Now she must kill the Jabberwocky to end this insolence!_

_The monster is slain and now a past forgotten. She left the world with no time, back to reality where she belonged till summoned again._

It was a dull day yet normal in the small town of london. Cloudy sky with little people among the streets, mostly children from the orphange, Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth in which she lived. She knew them all just like they knew her. The kids and even some adults made sure to keep their boundries from Alice Liddel. She wasn't one to mess around with. But Alice was used to that. She was always alone even when she had her family. Her sister, Lizzie, was to old to be a play mate really but Lizzie was nice to her none the less.

"Look.. its the one that killed her family.." said one of the boys who was talking among the only friends he had, which was two other young boys and one girl. "I hear she's completely nuts." Whispered the girl,"Don't go near her, I've been warned, might kill you too." They spoke of her like she wasn't close enough to hear, or maybe she was close enough to hear them speak bad of her like the rest of them. Alice ignored their little chitter-chatter and moved on with her mission. She was told from her docter, Mr. Bumby, to fetch some medicene from the towns farmacy.

"Meow?"Alice looked around. '_Did I hear a cat?' _She turned around, yet she saw nothing."Mrrow?" '_There it went again!'_ She looked down and there sat a white cat not to far away. It's fur, just a tad unmanaged. "Here kitty-kitty.. Come here." Alice called as she bent down a little, "I am no harm to you. Here puss, puss, puss." the cat turned and dashed around the corner. Alice knew better but couldn't help herself, she felt like the cat was guiding her. "No harm done, I'll just follow for a little bit." She reassured herself. '_It wouldn't be the first time.'_ She turned around the corner in search of the mysterious cat.

She watched the cat scamper down into a diserted alleyway not to far off and which she followed. Following little animals into dark places was becoming a habbit for Alice. She hurried because the cat wasn't slowing down anytime soon. She turned a sharp corner. "Did I lose him?"she wondered out loud as she looked at an empty dead end. '_I must of taken a wrong turn ' _Alice re-traced her steps an found an alleyway cutting from the one she ran down. The cat sat waiting for her at the end but as soon as she stepped into the alleyway, the cat dashed again around a corner. _'Dame it!' _She ran trying to catch up.

Alice stopped. There was nothing here but an empty lot of some sort. No cat, no person. It was errie, cold, and even dark with a tad of mist. She looked up and walked around in a complete circle than the temperture dropped even more. She stopped what she was doing and slowly looked behind her shoulder... she turned competely.

Nothing was there."Odd."

"Is it?" Someone asked behind her. She turned quickly.. nothing. "Who's there?" her voice rang out, echoing in this empty stone place. "No one you can see, no one important. Yet.."Its voice was mocking."Where am I?" It kept going. Alice turned around again, sweeping her surrowdings as she started backing up."Behind? Above? In the shadows?" laughter rang out. She pushed herself up against the wall and held her hands to her head, covering her ears. The sound was so loud "Leave me alone!" she yelled out as she closed her eyes tightly. Alice could feel something big, someting dark, standing infront of her. It was closing in. "Just. .Alone!"Her hands forced forward in hopes of shoving this dark creature away. Her hands touched nothing. The laughter slowly drifted away..

Slowly opening her eyes exspecting something horried but yet nothing. Even the scenery had changed. Still cloudy and grey as usual but no longer dark like night and misty. The temperture was back to normal too. Shaking her head she slid down the wall choosing to sit. She had to think. Was she imagining things.. again? '_NO!_' Alice forced herself to her feet, fists tight. "I am not mad!"her voice declaring with clearity and strenght. Than she realized where she was. Which was on top of a building. '_When did I get here?_' She scanned the area. It was lined up with what looked like bird cages, even pigeons flapped around. _'A bridge?' _Alice double checked. _'Yup.' _She walked to it and began to cross. Just from glacing, Alice could tell she was very high up. As she touched ground again on the other roof that was connected to this bridge, she could make out a figure near the edge.

"Nurse Wiltless?" Alice stepped closer. She wasn't exactly happy to see this old lady specially since Wiltless used Alice's "confession" to blackmail her, to get money and drinks out of Alice for herself and in return, wouldn't report Alice to the police. "Nurse Wiltless?" she reached out her hand to touch the nurse on her shoulder but suddently the old lady's body began to shift and take form of something horrible. Alice stepped back trying to gain distance.

"Helloo dearrrie." the voice wasn't right. It sounded like a womans voice but also like a rumbling growl in the throat. "I have a drink that needs-"the rest was incoherent as she turned and began to come at Alice with arms out stretched. Wiltless head was the head of the Jabberwocky and her body was a disfigured version of the Jabberwocky and Nurse Wiltless combined. Alice stepped back more with her hands up for protection, eyes wide with fright. "No.. no.."

The roof rumbled, shaking incontrollably than cracked. Piecing off to be replaced with a gapping hole in which Alice began to fall into. Clocks, hour glasses, and tea pots passed her as she suspended down into what looked like a black hole. Everything around her became darker the longer she fell and now doll faces appeared where once clocks, tea pots, an other objects once were. Everything felt like it was speeding up.. Alice watched as the dark hole began to get closer and closer acting as if it was going to swallow her up whole into some dark obes. Suddently in mid air, her body swings to a standing position an a shot of energy bursts out of her body, swirling around her than disperses causing a bright light to appear and swallow up the tunnel. As it faded everything bit by bit became clear.

Alice's body slowly hoverd to the ground below. She was no longer wearing the clothes from london but a blue dress with a white apron, stripped black&white stockings, and black buckled up knee high boots. Her hair was longer just a little pass the shoulders, not so choppy and untamed. Her complection was healthy too, she no longer looked like she lacked sleep or deprived from a good meal.

Alice touched ground on a rock in the steady river that flowed, "Atleast I landed in a place that I remember. It's only a little different."she commented as she glanced around. Behind her was a cliff in which the river splashed off the edges into a continues water fall. The edge was right near the rock. Domineo's floated around in stillness along with random departed landmass too. In front of her was lovely green grass that lead up and up with the river. Giant mushrooms layed randomly up the path as well. The thick trees kept climbing to the sky. Some pink petals, carelfully floated down.

"Enjoying the scenery, Alice?"came a fimilar voice. Alice turned to her right and the Cheshire cat slowly appeared with his tail swishing side to side. A grin on his face as usual."Welcome back."

"Well hello, cat. Looking still mangy I see." she crossed her arms.

"No time for small talk, Alice. Wonderland is in danger."

"I defeated the queen."her voice was stern," I killed the Jabberwocky. What could be causing danger? This place looks just fine to me." her arms motioned to the surrowdings around her.

"No. A new danger is at foot and you have been called to order."the cat demanded. "Every adventure requires a first step. Trite, but true, even here." He slowly vanished, the grin was the last to disappear.

"Damn cat."she muttured under her breath as she followed the river. She jumped and landed on a ridge, jumped over the river, and continued onward. She followed what seemed to be a path. Down a drop, onto a few toad stools that lead back up. Jump by jump by jump. She reached another drop off and down below was a bottle sticking out of the wall. Purple liquied poured out onto a puddle of equal of color. It looked like it was never going to end. Alice jumped than gently hoverd down till she touched ground, walking to the odd liquied.

A shift on a rock near by and the Cheshire cat appeared once again, "The liquied will help you. Go on, take a bath Alice." the cat chuckled. Alice stepped into the puddle and allowed the purple liquied to shower over her. Her body began to shrink than as she stepped out of the liquied she appeared just fine.

"Well become handy in small places."the cat comments than slowly vanished again.

She had the feeling of urgancy and ran to a flat toad stool head with ring designs on it. She knew what it would do and without a flinch, she jumpe on to it and allowed it to shoot her hight up into the air, she landed safely onto the cliff. She turned and ran down another path which began to open up to a clearing with some form of bones ahead. The closer she got the clearier the corps became. It was the bones of the slain Jabberwocky with something stuck in the rib cage.

"The volper Blade is ready to surve."Came the voice of the cat who sat beside her.

"I am not looking for a fight, cat." Alice said as she pulled the blade out, it oddly reasembled a knife from the kitchen with some odd carvens in it. The helt of the blade was a goldish brown. Her fingers traced the carved swirles.

"Pity because one is certainly looking for you." His grin seemed to grow before disappearing.

- Koenma's Office -

A young prince was sitting at his desk, rapidly stamping at the papers the littered it. The papers even coverd the floor. Hell it just basically covered the entire office to make the story short. There had been more deaths lately and the paper work just kept filling in like a never ending tidle wave. Suddenly the sirens through out the building began to go off. "RED ALERT, RED ALERT, RED ALERT." Came over the loud speakers. A already annoyed Koenma let out a frustratred yell, "What now!" His undeerling, Goerge, came frantically running into his office holding a long piece of white paper . "Koenma Sir, we have a problem." He seemed very panicky. Koenma just rubbed his temples. "I can see that Ogre.. now what kind of problems is this time." Koenma asked a vein popping out of his forward. Goerge handed him the long piece of paper and koenma's mouth dropped as he read over it. "How could this have happened? no one has that kind of power!" Koenma started to frantically suck on his pacifier. His father was away on vacation and if he came back with this catastrophic problem he wouldnt be able to sit down for months. Slamming the paper down on his desk he stood on his chair. "Get Yusuke in here now!" Goerge scurried off in a hurry yelling out to the ogres to find the teen.

The air was crisp and and rephreshing against Yususke's skin as he laid in the soft grass with his hands behind his head. It was his day off and he was going to make it his goal to relax. Later he had a date with his fiancee, and knew she would kill him if he missed it. He watched as the clouds lazily glide acroos the sky, occasionally a slow cloud would fall behind and get than get caught by a bigger one. His pocket began to vibrate and he let out a groan. He pulled the little pink compact out and sighed when Kurama's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Yusuke, How are you?" Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something that sounded like. "Im okay as long as that damn pacifier sucking baby lets me enjoy my day off." Kurama let a small nervious smile grace his lips and prepared himself for what was to come. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly pushed aside and Koenma's face came into view. "YUSUKE GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW, WE HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS." Yusuke let out a irritated noise but snapped his communicator shut as a portal appeared beside him. Grumbling about possibly killing the diaper wearing baby could be heard to those with keen hearing.

Yusuke landed outside of Koenma's office and was snapped out of his daze as a ogre almost hit him. He stepped back and got a good look around him..Papers was flying everywhere, ogres was running around screaming their heads off. He noticed little sirens blinking as a voice came over the loud speaker. "RED ALERT, RED ALERT, RED ALERT!" He quirked an eyebrow and shuffled towards Koenmas office. Yusuke opened the doors and found a similar sight in front of him, except it was Koenma screaming his head at a bunch of ogres. He saw his colleages leaning against the wall and went to stand by them. "Anyone want to fill me in on whats going on." He asked in a very low monotone voice. Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders and kurama just gave him a for-once-i-dont-kmow-look. The ruchus continued for awhile longer, Koenma finally got the ogres out of his office and turned towards his detectives. "Boys we have a major catastrophic event on our hands, it would appear that another world has been created." The boys blinked at him, his words not really settling in.

Koenma stands up to move in front of his desk shuffleing through some papers."We dont know how this could happened, all we know that there is another world among us and we need it investigated. " he said. He turned towards Yusuke with a worried expression. "So I need you four boys to go and find out who created this and why." Yusuke crossed his arms. "Well that ruins my plans with Keiko." He mumbled out.

Kurama stepped forward, next to Yusuke, taking over the conversation."What kind of being could create another world?" Koenma let out a big agrravated sigh, "I don't know. Someone very powerful. A god of some sort, it must be!" He disclames before turning back to his desk, taking a seat once more, head in his hands. "Koenma sir." Came his fellow oger, "Once the detectives are ready, we can start." Koenma nodded and the orge ran off. Yusuke pulled up his sleeves on his school uniform, "Alright lets do this!" Kuwabara rushed over throwing his arm around Yusuke's neck causing Yusuke to swing off balance, "We can take on anything!" Kurama couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the two. Hiei, who still rested up against the wall with his arms crossed as usual, only gave a very faint "Hn." It was the only sign and the normal sign that showed any agreement.

- 1 Hours Later -

Yususke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei was standing in koenma's office going over the basic details. "Now I don't know what will be waiting for you at this place so i hope you are taking everything you might need." Keonma said his eyes roaming over the boys. Yusuke had his cocky grin on his face. He had a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with a jean jacket over it, slung over his shoulder was a little travel bag. Kuwabara had on a full length white military overcoat, with his family name emblazoned on the back in kanji, white pants tucked into black jackboots, and bandages wrapped around his torso. A white head band tied around his forhead and he also had a small travel bag too. Kurama is wearing a white martial arts outfit with a purple trim and a sash tied around his waist. Around his waist was alittle pouch. Most likely stuffed full of medical supplies. Hiei was wearing his same old same old, black pants tucked into black boots, had on his black cloak with a white scarf wrapped around his neck which rested comfetably on his shoulders, a white head band was in its natural place; around his head which covered his jagan eye. He carried nothing except his trusty sword hidden under his cloak.

"Okay, if you are all ready now, I'll get the portal up and running.. BUT I must worn you! If you run across the powerful demon that has created this world I want him or her alive, do any means possible to get them back here. If they are killed i will not hesitate to throw the one that killed him or her in jail." Koenma said his eyes narrowing a bit. His tone was very serious. Yusuke waved his hand at Koenma in a disregarding gesture."Yea yea, binky breath. We get the point." Koenma gritted his teeth but pushed the botton which made a portal appeared. "Good luck Detectives." The boys all took in a deep breath, minus Hiei, and walked through the portal.

"You think they will be ok, sir?" Asked George who stood next to koenma's desk. He stared at the screen that folded out of the wall.

"I sure hope so. I kind of just found a rip in the new world to make the portal appear.." Gerorge turned to the prince with a 'WHAT!' exspression.

"But sir! That means-" Koenma cut him off, "Yes, Gerorge. I know exactly what that means. They could be falling out of the sky or straight into a disasterious strong river. I know.." Koenma sucked hard on his biki for a moment, eyes closed. "But I know they will be fine. Once they arrive, we will have video and auto connection from them." They stared at the screen for what seemed about ten mintues.

"Oger?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are we not seeing any footage?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Well figure it out!"

The oger ran off in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Chapter two will be uploaded shortly. Send me a message exspressing what you thought about the first chapter =) It would help greatly and give me a boost in case writers block decides to shove its self in my way of completing a chapter.<p>

It isn't just me writing this story, if you can tell (the writing style on some of this isn't exactly alike) me and my friend are joined up together to do this. I do mostly Alice and the description of wonderland. She does the boys most of the time (had to do the last 3 paragragh and the last scene on this chapter by myself cause it took place in Wonderland for example)

I try to write a lot. I like to read good looonngg stories and I only wanna give fanfic-fans the same enjoyment =D BUT I know not every chapter will be long so I apologizr now~

Later,

Kitt-chan


	2. Vale of Tears

**Exclaimers-** We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters in any sort. Nor do we own the originality of Alice Liddel, plus we do not own any rights to the game in which she originated from, "Alice Madness Returns." The game has inspired us to write this horror, unique, love, etc story. Also for gamers sake: I apologize for any spoliers that will come out of this story. For example: Land discription, fight scenes, almost basically a walk through of the chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

"Whoa."It was Kuwabara's voice. "Your telling me."Replied Yusuke as he stepped through the portal after Kuwabara. Kurama was next. His eyes scanned the scenery,"It's beautiful."Was his only comment while he stood aside to allow Hiei to step threw. Hiei had nothing to say though his eyes did wonder around.

The tree's seemed to never stop. There was only the sign of pink petals that slowly fell to the ground that could tell you what was at the top. Domeinoes floated on the top of the water like they weighed as nothing but they didn't move as if they were rocks themselves. The grass was very green and the more they looked around the more they felt very small because of huge toad stools and large mushrooms.

"This must be how Hiei feels all the time." Yusuke says as he pokes one of the mushrooms near by. Of course he could feel the burning glare of the fire demon on his back."Hey Hiei,"Yusuke started up again as he looked over his shoulder at the tempermental demon, "How tall do you feel around these?" Kuwabara and Yusuke both started to laugh. Between the small fits of laughter in which Yusuke just couldn't stop commenting,"You must feel like a miget amung these."Kuwabara slapped Yusuke on the back, bursting into a much bigger burst of laughter, "No!No! What you talking about Urameshi? He's always been a miget!" They fell to the ground laughing. Hiei only shook his head than turned his gaze to the river. His Eyes traveled up it.

"Well, we must go this way."Came Kurama's voice from up the stream. Yusuke got up, helping Kuwabara to his feet too. Yusuke turned to look the other direction. "Yeah. Unless you want to just jump off this cliff that is." spoke Yusuke. The rest of the gang turned around, including Hiei, and stared at the open space before them. Kurama approached from behind and glanced over the cliff. It looked like the sky. '_A mirror image_.'he thought as he glanced up. A huge floating landmass was there and even some floating dominoes to help take up space. They didn't seem to move much. Hiei turned away and started to follow up the river. The group cought up shortly.

"This has to be one of oddest worlds ever."Exsclaimed Yusuke as they wonder around, examineing the place."For sure."agreed Kuwabara."Large dice just laying about. Com'on! This has to be like the fourth one."Yusuke pointed to a dice with five dots on it. "Detective." said Hiei who stopped in front of them, eyes looking. Kurama too was looking around, "Do you hear that?"Kurama asked. Yusuke went in front of Hiei and listened. He could hear what sounded like a battle up ahead.

Hiei recognized the sound of a blade. The noise it makes as it slashes through air and cut its enemies.

"Come'on!" Yusuke ran forward shortly followed by Kuwabara than Kurama. Hiei took the trees and was already ahead of them. He jumped down in front. They stood behind what looked like vines and watched the battle from a distance.

A girl in a blue dress delicately swished around the blob looking black monsters. Swinging her weapon which looked like a large kitchen knife right into them. She never seemed to make a sound as she moved, only the blade did. She was a silent killer. Just a few cuts and the monsters dispersed into a black oil mark on the floor. Another rushed up behind her to lash out at her but she dodged it without even turning around to see its location. It was beautiful. Blue and black butterflies swished around her and covered her to the point she didn't seem like she was there among the butterflies. Only butterflies which hovered above the ground and moved fastly foreward till her feet touched the ground in which she re-appeared. It was something the gang had never seen before.

She jumped up and brought her blade down onto the monster. It didn't kill the thing instantly but another few slashes and it too dispersed into a black smudge on the ground. The girl stood up, no longer in a fighting position, and looked around herself. Black hair that rested to her mid-back swayed in a breeze that didn't seem to exsist till now. Even her dress made a swaying motion and it was clear now that you could see all the blood that stained her apron. Her eyes scanned the area just incase of any other ugly creatures sleeking out of the darkness would appear or were hidding from her. As they watched her they noticed the weapon was gone. That made some of them, not including Hiei, feel confused. Yusuke decided it was time to make their presence known. I don't think he knew what would happen but as long as her weapon was gone he felt safe.

"Hey! You looked so kick ass just now!" he was waving at her, a big smile on his face. The girl clinched her right fist as purple energy began to focus and build up the blade from before appeared. Not as energy but as a solid sharp object and now she stood in her fighting stance. Yusuke hands went from waving to a surrender position. Smile weak but still there. He gulped, "Heyy nooww.. put away kitchen knife thingy, girl." Her eyes narrowed by his statement. Kurama stepped forward with his kind exspression and gentle body language. He interrupted Yusuke before he could speak again,"We are no harm, no threat."his voice was soft."My name is Yoko Kurama and this here,"he gestured to the man who spoke up first."Is Urameshi Yusuke." Kurama carefully kept stepping till he was only eight feet away. The gang behind him. Kurama continue to name off the rest of the group. "This is kuawbara Kazuma."he pointed to the tall orange haird man that stood beside the Yusuke boy."And this is Jaganashi Hiei." He pointed to the short male beside him. The guy was shorter than all of them but he looked the strongest. The girl stood up and the blade slowly vannished. From this close they could see she was beatiful. Her emerald green eyes bright with curiousity but also with uncertainity. Her compliction was pale yet a marble pale and very clear as if she never had a beauty mark in her life. They imagined that it would be soft as a feather not hard as a rock. Her red lips parted and she spoke."My name is Alice Liddel." she had an accent that they have only heard in movies. British.

- **Alice's POV** -

The red head stood infront of me. It seemed to take him a moment to speak as if my words have shocked him of some sort. I looked at the other boys. The one named Yusuke and Kazuma kept blinking at me. Only the short male, Hiei, stood in the same compouser.

"You're british?"Kurama asked me. I stepped closer to them, feeling no longer afraid of them."Yes."I simple answerd. I never noticed that they sounded different before till the red head spoke again. It was a slang version of my own.

"Hey. So you trust us now?"came Yusuke's voice. I turned away. I had other matters to attend to than stare at these odd new comers. "Only time will tell." I start walking. Not to my surprise, they followed. Yusuke the closest to me.

I jumped up on one of the ringed toad stools and it shot me up to the ledge, they followed. I turned down a path and ran. They followed. This was getting annoying.

"Look."I stopped and turned around."How much longer will you follow me?"they stopped. Yusuke shrugged. "Hey, your the only person we've seen around here. Would it be okay to just stick close?"I stared at him, eyes cold but than I turned back around and dashed off the ledge, landing on a domineo that appeared. Another domineo floated in front of me and I jumped to it, kept doing the same till I met another grassy flat land. I didn't care if they followed. '_Their only an illusion that my mind made up_.' I thought as I stood waiting for them to catch up.'_What harm could come out of it. This is my world. They can not harm me but if they are enemies.. I will kill them_.'

- **Narrator POV **-

The gang followed Alice, jumping from dominoe to grass plain to stand in front of some hovering flower pot looking thing with steam blowing out of it. "Um question, is that thing safe?" Kuwabara asked while eyeing the floating pot as if it could come alive and eat him. Alice glanced at him before jumping toward it. It caught her in mid air and let her hover up to the top of the steam so she could jump and land on a small floating piece of land in which she did. "Safe enough for me." She said as her eyes scanned the area. Hiei landed beside her, having jumped over the the steam altogether. Yusuke landed a second later laughing, he saw the place as a big game. "I'm starting to like this place." He said as Kurama softly landed beside him. Kurama crossed his arms. "It would appear that this world is that of a paradise for a childs fantasy." Alice eye twitched at Kurama's comment. She didn't find it amusing. "A child's fantasy, huh?"She asked."Then what does that make you, seeing how you are in this world as well." She ended in a statement. Her voice laiced with sarcasm. She didn't wait to see the red heads reaction and Alice quickly continued on ward. She jumped onto several moving platforms before landing safely on another grassy plain. Alice turned around to see if the others made it okay. Hiei was already by her, she gave him a skeptical look before turning her attention to Kurama who appeared in front of her. Kuwabara was still by the hovering pot.

"Come on you idiot, the others are already to the other side." Yusuke yelled at the other man, cleary frustrated.

"Shut up Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled back. He took in a deep breath before jumping towards the pot, he let out a scream as he started to fall only to have the steam catch him and keep in place.

"Now was that so bad?" Yuske asked rolling his eyes at Kuwabara.

"No, but now, how do i get down." he looked panicked. He kept his body stiff as a board because he was afraid that the slightist movement would make him fall off the magical air.

"You jump."Alice replied before jumping off the cliff letting another pot of steam left her up and hover to reach another land mass. Kuwabara was last to reach her side. The scene before them was falling apart. The black smudge covered the ground ahead which was like a warning to Alice. Her eyes narrowed and she tighten her right hand into a fist. The blade appeared the same time the blobs came out of the black goo. They rushed at the gang as quick as Alice rushed to the monster, blade cutting up than to the right than left. It was so quick that it left a faint purplish blue streak behind. The monster gave a squeel than became another smudge as it was killed off. Alice didn't seem to miss a beat because she was already in the other creatures face not backing down as she sliced threw the thing. It cried and fell to the ground.

"Lets hurry."Alice said as the group ran with her to what seemed like a clearing. Everything around them was changing.

* * *

><p>Sorry to end it rather oddly. I know this chapter is short.. well, shorter than I wanted it to be. I got a rather nasty mind block in which made finishing this chapter a tad difficult. I know there is some wrong spelling through out and probably some bad grammer too.. -sigh-<p>

3rd chapter should be up soon! If you have any idea's or should I say scenes that you may think would be good, feel free to message me and you might see them in this story. I'm having some problems with the romance between Hiei and Alice and unsure where their connection should start to show.

Sayounara,

Kitt-Chan


End file.
